Testing
by FlorBexter
Summary: 'She held the silver crystal on a long chain and swung it before his face like a pendulum. Did she think he would snap it out of her hands, if she would hold it long enough in his face' - First Kunzite was amused, then, not so much. Usagi is testing the generals with the silver crystal.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

 **Notes:** I have no beta and english is not my first language and even though I proofread very intensively I apologize for any mistakes I made. I love to play with the Senshi & Shitennou, especially Kunzite & Venus and hope you have fun with this little one-shot.

* * *

 **Testing**

 **One-Shot**

Kunzite was very amused about the whole affair. How couldn't he? She was so tiny, so young and the frown she had on her forehead was nothing but adorable.

He knew that he was the only one in the room who was amused. Jadeite, even if he smirked and tried to appear nonchalant had his arms crossed and followed Serenity's every move. Nephrite sulked. How could she suggest that they were still evil!

Zoisite was at the verge of a nervous breakdown. He was pale, pursing his lips and couldn't hold his leg still.

Kunzite just had to supress the urge to grin. After all he was the eldest and their leader, he had to appear confident. And it could happen that Serenity decided he was crazy when he cackled like a maniac.

Endymion was out of the room, going over their medical report with Sailor Mercury. He had to say, if he would be afraid of one of them it would be the blue haired Sailor Mercury, who couldn't fool him with her innocent act. The way she took a blood sample of him would haunt him in his nightmares.

But he had to concentrate on the young woman before him. She held the silver crystal on a long chain and swung it before his face like a pendulum. Did she think he would snap it out of her hands, if she would hold it long enough in his face? Of course, he admitted, he was fascinated. It looked like a normal crystal, but nothing more. Jewellery, something out of a gumball machine, breakable. If he hadn't seen any of the magnificent things this crystal could do, he wouldn't believe it. And what did she even wanted to see? That the crystal would evaporate him if he proved to be unworthy?

Ever since they reappeared, in a heap on Endymion's living room floor, they put them through test after test. Interrogations by Sailor Venus about what they remembered. Kunzite didn't know when, but somehow the questions become more about their lacking knowledge in pop culture than their involvement with the Dark Kingdom.

Testing their abilities with Sailor Jupiter. It was great that they still had their powers but he had to admit that it stung a little how easily Jupiter could put all of them on their backs. After that she served them tea and tiny things she called cupcakes.

The weirdest test was with Sailor Mars. Kunzite had liked the peaceful shrine she invited them to. The atmosphere soothed his soul and it reminded him of Elysium. But he hadn't liked it to sit in front of a fire in his warm clothes, sweating and trying to find out why Sailor Mars _wasn't_ sweating just to be told, after what felt like days, that they could go.

Endymion told them that they could be happy that Mars didn't throw them _into_ the fire. Like the others Kunzite wanted to ask if Mars threw people in the fire on a regular basis but decided he didn't want the answer to that question.

He was pulled out of his musing when Serenity put the silver crystal down. But before he could open his mouth to ask if he passed the test she pressed her hand against his chest, above his heart. The air left his lungs and a warmth, similar to the one he felt whenever he was near Endymion, filled his body. He looked at the tiny person before him and wasn't able to grasp a single though. At the same time he knew that she could split him in thousand pieces with her power.

Suddenly she sat back, took her hand away and just smiled up at him. The smile turned into a grin and she clapped her hands together in a child-like manner.  
"Everything is fine," she trilled happily and stood up.  
"Mamoru! Ami!" she called, a whirlwind of blond hair, long limps and colourful fabric, running out of the room to find her friends.

Kunzite blinked and shared looks with his fellow comrades.  
"That's it?" Zoisite whispered and slumped down, burying his face in his hands, whining about his poor poor heart.

"That was quick," said Jadeite as if he had reckoned this outcome. He smoothed some invisible wrinkles on his spotless suit out.  
"She is clearly insane," Nephrite muttered. "The hairpins for her buns are piercing her brain too often."

Kunzite was silent. He was shaken and needed some time to sort is thoughts. How could this small, silly person cause such turmoil?

* * *

"Military look, my friends, is so 2010," Sailor Venus informed them with a disdain curl to her lips. She looked at their knee-high boots and shuddered visible.

Nephrite and Zoistite were ready to defend their honour but Kunzite shook his head. They had to adapt and with their powers still intact they were able to change into their uniform whenever they needed to.

Sailor Venus beamed because of their acceptance of the inevitable and made a little happy dance. Nephrite, with big eyes, turned to Kunzite and mouthed the word ' _crazy'_. Kunzite just sighed. He couldn't wait for Crystal Tokyo to appear. Then they would have something to do instead of being the ragdolls of tiny girls.

And they were tiny! No wonder they had to wear high heels in fights otherwise every respect would be out of the window the moment the monsters realized just how tiny they were.

"Everything alright?"

Kunzite looked up and didn't know if he should be embarrassed about his state of undress. But Sailor Venus didn't seemed affected. Maybe because she wasn't able to see him behind the stack of clothes in her arms.

"I'm okay," he answered.

"I brought you some outfits to try. I think you would look good in a suave ensemble. Maybe a mix between broker and Arabic prince?"

His hands stilled on the buttons of his uniform jacket. What was she even talking about? But she didn't stop, her back to him, laying out the different combinations he should try.

"Venus…," he started but she interrupted him. "Call me Minako." And then, her face turned to him, she winked.

She did that a lot he thought. Winking, or flipping her hair back, or crossing her long long legs very slowly.

He couldn't remember her being this flirty. And Serenity. Even though she was the princess of the Moon Kingdom he never had been afraid of her. Her mother, the Queen, yes, but Serenity, with her girly giggle and the visible hearts in her eyes whenever she was with Endymion never had been on his radar of possible threats.

"She did it for you guys you know?"

He blinked, caught in his attempt to bring the past Serenity together with the girl he met in this time.

"I am sorry?"

"The thing with the crystal. She did it for you. All the tests were just for you." She giggled. "Rei didn't even know what she should test you for and Makoto wanted some guinea pigs for her new recipe."

Kunzite frowned and with more force than necessary he took off his uniform jacket.

"We know that we are no longer under the influence of the Dark Kingdom. We are here to protect the Prince and…"

" _We_ know," she interrupted him again and he wanted to throttle her. She had turned to face him fully and had one hand on her hip, drawing the eyes to her curvy body.

"But she knew that you needed those tests. That you are accepted… completely. And forgiven of course." She did the hair flip again. And her eyes twinkled.

"You may have not noticed but this is a different time. We are the Senshis, yes, but we are also earthlings. And sometimes just that. She is no longer Serenity, she is Usagi, and she loves to be Usagi. You need to accept these facts. You can no longer live in the Silver Millennium or when you all were generals for Queen Beryl."

He glowered but as always she ignored his glare.  
"You should try these outfits. If there is nothing you like we can show you what this _shopping_ is all about."

Then she winked again and his heart jumped.

Damn.

*End*

* * *

Mostly Manga-based. I always envisioned the relationship between the Senshi & Shitennou as something that could have happenend but didn't because of good old Beryl and her evil scheme. So Kunzites thought about Venus not being flirty in the past result from my believe that he hadn't known her enough back in the Silver Millenium.

 **Credit- title image:** MySweatheart333 on Deviantart.


End file.
